


A Journey

by Takoboi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Elves, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Royalty, Soldiers, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takoboi/pseuds/Takoboi
Summary: Being a Royal Soldier is hard, when everyone expects you to be like the other greats of your kind.For him, it's what he has, finding jobs in the various regions. He's been doing so for years, really.He took a job expecting for some money to get by, but instead found himself on a ride of his life.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. A request

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This time I'm planning on posting a work and sticking with it, no matter what. This story was originally a little dream of my vivid imagination, nothing more. Until I started to get inspiration from other things, like for example The Mandalorian which is really helpful when researching fully armored and helmeted characters, actually! I also love fantasy setting things, even urban fantasy. It's a guilty pleasure of mine. I really do hope you enjoy this, to whoever takes the time to read this, thank you <3 let me know if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them if I can!

It was humid in the streets of Liyeso. An old inn felt like a clay oven, yet many found refuge in it from the harsh unforgiving sun beating down. A heat wave, caused by the neighboring region of Fla'Va'Tato. Many of the sheltered locals moaned it was a curse from the spirits of the people from those lands. An armored foreigner scoffed, fanning himself with a paper fan he had bought long ago in a small village not too far north. He felt like the undershirt beneath his armor was like a thick second skin, stuck and making him rue the day he settled for wearing a turtleneck during these months. He was waiting for someone, and ignored the odd stares sent his way when the locals finally noticed him, sending a vary of either pitying glances or curious fear. The owner smiled at him, offering him a drink to which he handed her some coins, as a gratitude of his. He put in a straw he carried with him for his own anonymity, and guided it to his mouth. The clear liquid was refreshing, effective in cooling his throat. He dreaded to imagine what Fla'Va'Tato was if this was a mere heat wave caused by it. 

Soon, a woman arrived and sat in front of him. She huffed a laughter at his amount of armor. "Not often do I find someone so committed to remaining anonymous. You could fry an egg in this heat! Come, join me and wear something more befitting." She teased and suggested. His reply was short, and to the point. A simple no. The same answer as always, to whoever asked. The woman simply continued the laugh from before, ordering some food for the both. 

"Ah, you are committed." He muttered, tucking away the straw into his bag. "Unfortunately, I must refuse. I have already eaten. I am full, and eager to accept my job and leave this heat wave at once." 

"You are a bad mannered guest." She hummed, before digging into her pocket and sliding a folded piece of paper to him. "The job I need you to complete is simple. A heavy sum of money will be in my possession if you complete this. Do it, and a good sum of the money will be yours. You have my word." 

"Words are meaningless in this region. How do I know I will not be scammed?"

"Come now, royal soldier. Am I that untrustworthy? Surely, you jest? You need not much money anyways, the prince is your kingdom's focus, is it not?" Grinning, she winked at the owner who gave her an unamused stare as she passed by. His shoulders tensed, as he exhaled quietly. 

"The prince... is our priority, yes. However, we are to fend for ourselves in the search. Therefore, we must take these sort of jobs." He explained, by memory really. "However, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Make sure to hold your end of the deal, and there won't be issues." 

"Of course! No need to draw your sword at an honest woman. I swear on it, or my name isn't Lyra." As she placed a hand on her chest in mock promise. The soldier rolled his eyes underneath the helmet, picking up the piece of paper curiously. Tilting his head, he read to himself. The job was simple on paper. Find two targets and bring them to the requester. Dead or Alive. Location... Unknown? 

"You expect me to find 2 targets without any means of location?" He hissed, crumpling the paper in his hands. The woman- Lyra - nodded, shrugging. 

Lips turning to a smirk, she added, "Tough targets, these two. Rumors say they wander the valley of death, La'Ka'Reto. So maybe armor down, soldier boy. It's even worse than here." 

"This better be worth my time." Standing up, he grabbed his bag and tossed the crumbled paper at the table, passing by the owner with a simple nod. He ignored the looks sent his way again, and carried on to his travel. 

The roads started to dwindle as he squinted at his map, following a path that lead to La'Ka'Reto. Despite the fact it was now darker, the sun beginning to set, the nearer he got to the borders of Fla'Va'Tato the more his underclothing beneath his armor stuck to him like a second skin. He squinted around the area for any sort of shelter for the night, preferably with a pond or, if he was lucky, a tiny village willing to let him stay the night. He kept walking for a bit, searching and searching for anything. Perhaps straying off the path would help, but it wasn't a wise idea. So, he kept walking, feeling sweat trickle down his body and seep into his clothes. There had to be something before the borders, anything! 

He started muttering to himself "Next time, I'm going to take a job in the cooler regions, this was a mistake.".


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His quest led him to discover something, and as it turns out
> 
> He can get attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for the long... wait- but hey! I def haven't forgetten this series. Just been a while, y'know. Thanks for sticking around!

Eventually, the soldier found some square-shaped stones. A clear indicator of a town, from previous experiences of his. With a desire to shed the sweaty underclothes even for a moment to freshen up and rest, he pressed on. The stones that were present had dust settled over their weathered cracks. It was very thick, and would puff up whenever he stepped over them. Letting out a huff, he paused and peered up ahead for any signs of huts. He noticed something blurry up ahead, and started pushing himself to pick up the pace.

However, when he got closer, he felt a slight chill run up his spine. A few ruins of what seemed like huts were scattered about, a broken well decorating the middle of this ghost town. Throughout the town were some spears and torn banners rendered illegible from dried mud. The soldier muttered something under his breath. It sounded distressed, but was ultimately blurred out from his own ears by the heat.

Searching around for a decent hut to rest even for a moment, the soldier allowed himself a moment to graze his hand against the worn cobblestone walls erect still. He could feel the memories of the area from sight alone. It must have been... from that time, 4 years ago. Yet his kingdom did nothing to try and aid. Cowards with messed up priorities. Caracolencia had a curse in their land they had tried to focus on during that time. So many innocent people died. Everyone, all of them. Cowards in their own rights.

**_This works as well, hoping there is a bed_** , he mused, hazed as his feet guided him to a barely decent hut. A rotting table, a humid-drenched bed. Quite the luxury, how fancy compared to the usual caves. Giving the bed an experimental press from his hand, the soldier took it as success; it didn't collapse immediately. He sat on it gently, whicing as it let out a shallow groan. He didn't weigh that much, he argued to himself with a pointed glare to the bed. He removed his armor pieces hurriedly, setting them on the floor near him. As he was about to take off his helmet, there was a sound. He reached for his sword quietly, standing up. Perhaps it was a wild animal, having made a home underneath the soggy bed. He tensed at a whisper, swearing to himself he wasn’t going mad from heat. 

“Come out, I can hear you.” He said, his grip on his sword tightening. “I will destroy the bed if I must, do not underestimate my patience.”. Whimpering could be heard now, and the shushing kept persistent. He took a deep breath, and kicked the bed over with all his strength, pointing his sword quickly. 

He paused, however, at two small figures huddled together, one shaking like a leaf. 

"Children?" He titled his head. One of them turned to glare at him, but they seemed clearly as scared as the other, shaking just as much. 

"D-D-Don't come any closer! I won't hesitate!" The bigger child stuttered,, hiding back a little girl. The soldier came at a realization, pausing. 

"... children. She sent me after... dammit." He cursed under his breath, putting away his sword. “What the hell are you two doing here? It’s dangerous.” The soldier walked up to them, crouching at their level. 

“Stay away! We don’t like you!” The tiny ‘intimidator’ proclaimed, shuffling back into the wall behind them. He clicked his tongue, taking out his sword before slamming it into the dirt ground. The soldier then crossed his arms, staring at them. 

“Will you talk now that the ‘big scary soldier man’ doesn’t have his damn sword?” He tilted his head, watching as the little girl peeked out, seeing the sword stand there. The bigger child however, shook their head, frowning. 

“You can still easily grab it!” They said, hugging the little girl tighter. The soldier clenched his fist, grabbing his sword once more before tossing it across to the other side, as it made a dull clang when it hit the ground. 

“How’s that, you gremlin? Will you talk now?” he questioned, pointing behind him. The little girl turned to the bigger child, nodding her head timidly. Begrudgingly, they let go of her, as both hesitantly stood up. The young man decided to stand up as well, arms still crossed as he took the moment to quickly look at them. Both of the children were dirty, and smelled awful. The little girl's hair looked like a knotted mess, and the other child had clothes worn with holes littered about. They didn’t have the luxury of looking nice and clean, he figured.

“So, will you two talk to me now? I’m… not going to hurt children. That’d go against my morals among… other things.” He used a much softer tone, feeling a bit of pity for the two. The little girl nodded, standing in front of the other child, feeling braver. 

“M-my name is Bea, sir.” She smiled a bit, fiddling with the hem of her cloak. Shy girl, it seemed. She then gently nudged the other, who pouted, shaking their head. She muttered something to them that vaguely sounded along the lines of ‘stubborn’, before opting to speak herself. “And he’s Taya. Well, that’s what I call him anyways. His actual name is hard to say…”. 

“No it’s not!” Taya whined, crossing his arms. “You just can’t speak well enough. Hmph, it’s Tikerotimataya, old man.” As he stuck out his tongue, looking away. 

...Old man? Brat. “I see… I apologize for scaring you both earlier, I was startled myself. I thought I was alone.” He said as he rubbed his neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

“So, what’s your name sir?” Bea tilted her head, curious. The soldier paused, crossing his arms again. 

“That is… not important.” He coughed a bit, “I am just a soldier of Caracolencia. Our names don’t matter.”. 

“You can just say you forgot, old man.” Taya snickered, an insufferable smirk plastered on his face. The soldier clenched his fist again, taking a deep breath. 

“Where are your parents?” He decided to move on from the name issue and asked the question he had wanted to. The two went quiet, looking down. Ah. 

“I’m… sorry. I should have figured that out. Do you at least have anyone to go to?” he questioned; the two shook their heads. 

“No, sir, it’s just us. We’re the only family we have…” Bea muttered sadly, rubbing her eyes a bit. The soldier decided to do something reckless. 

“Let’s rest for tonight. In the morning, I’m escorting you to a safer area. I know just the place to take you, far away from Liyeso.” He announced, before heading to fix the bed. “You two can sleep here. I’ll keep watch. I wasn’t that tired anyways.” He said, smoothing the rotting blanket and patting the bed a bit before heading for his sword, then sitting by the door.

\-- 

In the morning that followed, he woke the two up and took them with him. It had taken 2 days, and he was grateful to have left that horrible heat. It seemed Bea warmed up to him, chatting about, asking questions over anything that passed by. Taya however kept to himself, glaring daggers at his back. He would only mutter a thanks to him, when handing him some food from his supplies. Progress, the soldier figured. It was evening, by the time he reached a forest clearing, carrying on his back the sleeping girl, no longer minding the smell, as he himself reeked of sweat from the heat. He simply craved to be able to shower it off, and clean the other two. Finally, at long last he reached a little building, still as clean and well-maintained as he remembered it. Taya seemed to take interest in the sign, squinting at it. 

“...” but of course, the gremlin said nothing of it, simply pouting and crossing his arms once more. The soldier smiled a bit underneath his helmet, an airy chuckle leaving his lips. 

“This is my favourite inn to go to. The woman who runs it is nice, and has helped me out so much throughout my life as a soldier.” The young man explained, as Taya looked at him confused, curious as to why the man was spilling a bit of his life story to a child. He wasn’t sure himself, but he seemed to enjoy it. He heard a small yawn, and felt Bea shift a bit. 

“What’s an inn?” She tiredly muttered, hugging his neck a bit tighter. The soldier let out another chuckle, shaking his head a bit. 

“It’s a building you can stay at to sleep, eat and even clean. You can get work there also, but that’s not what I’m here for.” He explained, having finally reached the inn door and went to open it. 

Empty, as per usual. “Mrs. Hernades?” He called out, setting Bea down on the ground, the girl turning to then cling on his leg. He tried once more, yelling it this time. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Can’t wait more than a minute, can you Ven?” An eldery woman groaned, coming down the stairs. He rubbed his neck, looking down. 

“Apologies, Mrs. Hernades. I do urgently need your help, however.” As he gestured to the two children, Taya glaring at the older woman. Not very trusting, was he? The elderly woman blinked for a moment, before letting out a hearty laugh. 

“I should have known you’d have done something reckless if you came here. Just because they’re cute doesn’t give you a reason to keep them, boy.” She shook her head, staring at the three. 

He froze for a moment, waving his arms. “You are misunderstanding, Mrs. Hernades! I’m simply helping them out, they have no family, and they need better food, clothing… a shower…” He coughed a bit, rubbing his neck once more. 

“I could smell it from here, Ven. Get. Shoo. I’ll let you off the hook young man. Room 201, got it? I’ll put the key outside the door for you.” Mrs. Hernades sighed, smiling at him. Ven nodded his head in thanks, before grabbing both of their hands and leading them to the room. 

Inside, Bea looked at it in amazement. “It looks so pretty! And- and clean! Rooms can be like this? Last place I knew that was like this was… hm, I don’t know actually.” The little girl frowned, puffing her cheeks. “I thought I did…”. Taya looked at her, shaking his head. 

“Probably your parent’s home. I doubt they lived in filth before.” Taya shrugged, sitting down on a chair nearby. Bea nodded, settling on his theory, before looking at the soldier with a smile. 

“Thank you, sir!”. 

He could feel his heart melt, just a bit. Coughing once again, he removed most of his armor. “I need you two to stay here. I have to go clean up. I’m not exactly the picture of clean I’d like, so please understand. Alright?” 

“Understood!” Bea grinned, as she plopped down on the floor. Taya barely turned to him, but gave him a curt nod. Progress, all the same for the brat. Nodding himself, he headed for the bathroom, and locked the door. Having a moment of peace and solitude, he removed his helmet, his hair cascading from its confines, and set it aside to take a well-deserved shower. 

\-- 

After having finished his shower and secured back on his helmet, he asked for a favor from Mrs. Hernandes. “I just need help with getting them clothes. Something nicer than what they have, do you have anything at all?” The soldier pleaded. 

“Yeah, yeah. I should have the clothes my kids used to wear. I never liked throwing them away, too wasteful. I’ll get ya a pair of scissors too. You may be some god with hair, but there is no way you are fixing that mess without having to cut it.” The woman snorted, waving her hand nonchalant at him. “Alright, I’ll leave them outside the room, the usual drill as always.” 

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Hernades. I’m once more in your debt.” He bowed a bit, pausing when he realized what he did and coughing. 

“Just make sure to pay me when you have the money, that’s all I ask.” She shrugged, before walking off. 

Now the true issue came. Did the children know how to bathe themselves? He prayed to Navarra they did. 

\--

With both washed, only having to help out Bea, especially with her hair. In the end, those scissors did come in handy with taming the beast of knots and orange hair. It took him all night to fix, but he managed to defeat it. He put her hair up in little pigtails, and sighed, relieved at his work, proud. The box Mrs. Hernades had left proved to be useful, filled with clothing and a few ribbons scattered about the box. In the end, both managed to look like normal, clean children, dressed nicely and soon to be well-fed, if his own stomach had any stay in the matter.

Standing up, he dusted himself off from the stray clunks of orange hair, and cleaned up as Bea twirled around happily, loving her new dress and the way her pigtails bounced around. Even Taya seemed quite happy with his new clothing, as he moved his feet back and forth, admiring his flip flops with a small smile. After having finished cleaning up, he dusted off his hands and turned to the two. 

“Let’s go get some food, yeah?” He paused for a moment to yawn, rubbing his neck out of habit, as the two nodded their head. 

Of course, they adored the food Mrs. Hernades made. The old woman smiled proudly as they ate with such passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!


	3. A Talk with a garden of roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She cares
> 
> and memories of a young one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the long ass update wait but I finally got a schedule planned out- weekends to post either sat or sun, and the weekdays to work on sections of the story! That way I dont take 5000 years to make 1* chapter.

Late at night, after having tucked in the two kids, he went down to eat his own meal. It had grown cold in the dark room. Nonetheless, a meal was still a meal. He ate quietly with his helmet by his side. He froze, however, at the sound of footsteps approaching, quickly reaching for his helmet.   
  
“Hold it, boy.” Mrs. Hernades - he knew her voice from anywhere - said, making Ven relax, letting out a sigh of relief. He nodded his head towards her, before turning back to his plate.   
  
“I’m sorry. Force of habit.” He apologised, “What is it?”. She sat across from him, a stern look in her eyes. He knew that look, and tried to avert his eyes.   
  
“Ven, you know what I’m about to say. Please, reconsider. You don’t have any knowledge on parenting, you barely get paid enough with those odd jobs of yours, and you don't even remember to feed yourself. I’m urging you, think this over.” Mrs. Hernades said grimly, a tight frown etched on her face. He shook his head, poking at his food.   
  
“I understand where you are coming from Mrs. Hernades, and I appreciate the concern but… you know me better than I know myself at times. You knew the second I entered with them in hand. Then you know why I can’t leave them here with you, why I want to do this.” Ven urged, eyes narrowing gently at the older woman. “I’ve grown attached. I want to help them, I want to be there for them. No one else has…” He quietly whispered the last part. Mrs. Hernades sighed, shaking her head and gave the young man a small smile.   
  
“I hope you know what you are doing, and, well, I’ll try to help you out if this is what you wish. Don’t come crying to me when the eligible bachelors selection runs dry.” She quipped, chortling when Ven flailed around his arms, face tinged in pink.   
  
“I don’t care for any of that!”   
  
“It’s not like you can’t keep the helmet on. Didn’t I have to teach you about this anyways?” She snickered, and Ven covered his face, steaming.   
  
\--   
  
_A small child peered out the window, curiously watching the plentiful garden outside. His pink bangs brushed softly against his face, and he pushed them aside to clear the view for his eyes. Roses, as far as the little boy could see. He desired to look at them closely, hold one in his hand and admire the beauty of the garden physically._ _  
_ _  
_ _So, the small child marched up to the guard outside his room. “Excuse me, Miss!” He called out, gently tapping on her leg once. The woman turned to him, taking off her helmet briefly to address the child._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What is it, Navarin? Want me to get your mommy?” He shook his head. “Daddy?” He shook it again, giggling. “Oh! Are you hungry? Want to play?”. He nodded his head excitedly at that, grabbing her hand to take her to his window. He pointed out at the garden, the small impact audible as his finger hit the glass. The guard looked at him curiously, confused as to what he was trying to show._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Picnic! I wanna have a picnic, please! I wanna see the roses and… and play there!” He pleaded, tapping against the glass repeatedly. The guard froze at that, hesitant._ _  
_ _  
_ _But the boy had a trick up his sleeve. His big blue eyes watered, his mouth curled up into a pout, his cheeks started to turn a rosy red, and he let out a whine._ _  
_ _  
_ _The woman let out a sigh and nodded, and he knew: hook, line, and sinker. He instantly cheered, hugging her leg. “Thank you!” He beamed._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes, yes.” She smiled back, gently patting his head. “I’ll go get another guard and a basket. Wait for me here with your finest blanket and picnic outfit.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _He nodded, hurriedly rushing off to his closet._ _  
_ _  
_ _It had been an eternity now to the little boy, who had sat on the floor. Crossing his arms, he figured he’ll head to the garden himself. He hugged the blanket close to himself and started his careful walk to where the garden was. He was a smart child, he would know where it was._ _  
_ _  
_ _He did not. However, he was able to find the guard in the kitchen, chatting away with another as they stocked a basket. The woman spotted him, a concerned expression etched on her face._   
_  
“Navarin! You shouldn’t be here…” She groaned, panicked as she looked around and closed the kitchen doors. “I know I took too long, though. The chefs were off on break so me and Timo had to make the food. Oh! Don’t you look adorable in that blue sailor outfit.” She paused to gush, gently ruffling the young prince's hair. _


End file.
